<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В предпоследний раз by Lenuchka, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557536">В предпоследний раз</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka'>Lenuchka</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021'>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Fucking, Don't copy to another site, Feelings Realization, First Time, Kink Discovery, M/M, Masturbation, Partial Nudity, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Stupid Sexy Kylo Ren, WTF Kombat 2021, sexual awakening, thank you LEGO kylux for everything you do, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакс всего лишь собирался доложить Рену о каком-то незначительном деле, подробности которого уже позабыл. Он искал аудиенции Рена в импровизированном тронном зале, который тот обустроил посреди «Финализатора», и нашел его — голого по пояс, в одних смехотворно высоких штанах, так что большая часть обнаженного мускулистого торса предстала перед взором ошеломленного Хакса.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В предпоследний раз</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759328">the time before the last time</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote">TheSpaceCoyote</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div>
  <p>Special thanks to TheSpaceCoyote for allowing this translation ❤</p>
</div>Бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah">Efah</a>.
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Этого не должно было случиться.</p><p>Хакс прерывисто дышал, его зрачки сузились так, что он мог поклясться, что чувствует боль в глазных яблоках. Форма стала настолько тесной, что ощущалась практически как вторая кожа, прилипая там, где лихорадочное желание вызывало больше всего пота. Дернув бедрами, Хакс протолкнул член в обтянутый кожей кулак. На лоб упала прядь рыжих волос.</p><p>Под ним лицом вверх лежал полуголый Верховный лидер Кайло Рен.</p><p>Хакс сглотнул, крепче сжав член. Все его тело, от влажных губ до поджавшихся в ботинках пальцев ног, сотрясала дрожь.</p><p>«Как такое могло случиться?»</p><p>Он должен был предвидеть такую ситуацию, Хакс большую часть своей взрослой жизни противостоял искушению, дошел до насмешек над теми в рядах Ордена, кто искушению поддавался. Хакс соответственно их наказывал, когда считал, что потребности мешали долгу. Зато он сам ни разу за всю карьеру не дрогнул. Хакс всегда считал себя выше низменных потребностей, умнее всех. Он гордился приверженностью этому мировоззрению, неизгладимо отпечатавшемуся в его сознании.</p><p>«Желание ведет к беспорядку, а беспорядок — к отчаянию», — он крепко держался за эту мудрость долгие годы. И до сих пор ни разу не колебался.</p><p>Но почему, почему именно сейчас? Почему так?</p><p>Почему именно он?</p><p>Хакс всего лишь собирался доложить Рену о каком-то незначительном деле, подробности которого уже позабыл. Он искал аудиенции Рена в импровизированном тронном зале, который тот обустроил посреди «Финализатора», и нашел его — голым по пояс, в смехотворно высоких штанах, так что большая часть обнаженного мускулистого торса предстала перед взором ошеломленного Хакса.</p><p>Хаксу стоило ответить насмешкой или презрением, как всегда, когда он сталкивался с выходками Рена. Ему стоило сделать множество других вещей, но не то, что он сделал в конечном итоге. Хакс открыто пялился на Рена в течение слишком многих долгих, предательских секунд, прежде чем в его мозгу что-то щелкнуло и вынудило уткнуться лицом в обнаженную грудь Рена.</p><p>Он ожидал отповеди, возможно, даже грубого отказа и еще одного жестокого удушения или удара об стену, но ничего подобного не последовало. Рен только смотрел на него, лежа совершенно неподвижно, явно довольный, что Хакс предается разврату прямо на нем. Используя это в качестве инструмента, ключа, отпирающего последний хлипкий замок, отвечающий за собранность и самоконтроль Хакса, Рен не шевелил и пальцем. Не делал ничего, лишь наблюдал, как Хакс ласкает свой член над его рельефными грудными мышцами, блестящими в ярком освещении тронного зала. Вероятно, Рен наслаждался тем, что Хакс теряет голову и остатки достоинства, за которые цеплялся с тех пор, как испытал глубокое потрясение на Крэйте. Но как бы Хаксу ни хотелось отстраниться, встать и снова надеть белье, просто чтобы притвориться, что этого никогда не случалось, он был не в силах остановить цепную реакцию, вызванную видом пугающе голого тела.</p><p>Хакс издал нечто среднее между стоном и сухим, тихим всхлипом. В итоге он, несмотря ни на что, не удержался и поддался соблазну беспорядка.</p><p>«Тогда к черту все это».</p><p>Больше не довольствуясь тем, что он делал, Хакс прижал свой член вплотную к ложбинке между грудными мышцами Рена, чтобы соприкоснуться по-настоящему, кожа к коже, и оказалось, что они крепкие, но мягкие, как матрас, влекущий к себе после долгой и трудной смены. Он дернул бедрами, когда его член начал тереться о покрытую родинками кожу, и не сдержал стона. Рен вторил ему, с его губ сорвался довольный и заинтересованный вздох. Он наконец пошевелился, сжав бедро Хакса, чтобы помочь ему удержать равновесие, когда движения Хакса стали более решительными, утратив робкий, неуверенный ритм. Его вел низменный, первобытный инстинкт. Ощущение соприкосновения с голой плотью, которого Хакс так долго был лишен, превращало его в усталого путника в выбеленной сухой пустыне, который в конце концов добрался до воды и сходил с ума от желания пить.</p><p>И все потому, что чертов Кайло Рен надумал щеголять полуголым.</p><p>Хакс запрокинул голову, кончая на вздымающуюся грудь Рена, забрызгивая его шею и лицо. Когда Хакс снова опустил подбородок на грудь, он увидел, как Рен слизывает с губ каплю. Этот проблеск любопытного розового языка забрал у Хакса последние силы, и он со стоном упал вперед, едва удержавшись на локтях, и уперся дрожащими руками по обе стороны от головы Рена.</p><p>Это человек — единственный в галактике, кто столь нагло и столь успешно бросал вызов каждому дюйму того, во что себя превратил Хакс.</p><p>— Что ты со мной сделал? — прошептал Хакс. Голос охрип от ярости, отчаяния или чего-то близкого к ним, так что он не мог сказать, что именно испытывает. — Рен... я... ты чудовище.</p><p>Он ожидал, что Рен отреагирует на грубость, но нет, Рен только шикнул на него, и голос его звучал мягче, чем когда-либо при разговоре с Хаксом, звучал успокаивающе. На затылок генерала легла ласковая рука, их губы сблизились.</p><p>— Что-то невероятное, — пальцы Рена прошлись по волосам Хакса, крепко сжали, удерживая, делая побег невозможным и ненужным. Сквозь ткань формы Хакс чувствовал, как бьется сердце Рена.</p><p>— Я... признаю, таким ты мне нравишься гораздо больше, генерал, — прошептал Рен. Его дыхание было теплым и влажным, и он немного по-мальчишески замешкался, прежде чем вовлечь Хакса в крепкий поцелуй.</p><p>Как бы Хакс ни боялся того, что он пробудил, отпустил и освободил внутри себя, он не мог не пасть еще больше, глубже и не поцеловать Рена в ответ.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>